worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Birchfeather Elf
Birchfeather Elves are the most intelligent clan of Elves, and often maintain large libraries. The Birchfeather established the city of Crisdean in the Carthian Hills, where most still make their homes. They are usually represented by a feather, or the colors blue, brown and white. History Culture & Characteristics Faith Religion and faith infuse every aspect of Birchfeather society. This piety is often intertwined with their nationalism, as the Birchfeather firmly believe they are the chosen people of the Goddess. They constantly give thanks to the Goddess and pay homage to Her. Each work of art, each poem, and each song is dedicated first and above all others to the Goddess, and secondly to the Divine and the Shield of the Divine. Priests and priestesses, as well as paladins, are revered in Birchfeather society. As in most other things, the Birchfeather leave no detail incomplete in their worship. As such, their religious ceremonies and processions are often long and drawn-out. Exuberance in the form of loud voices, merry songs, or joyful worship is considered shockingly inappropriate and disrespectful to the Goddess. The Birchfeather favor quiet chanting and solemn incantation when they join together in worship. Origins Like their Elven brethren, the Birchfeather are believed to originate from the Blackhelm River basin. Unlike the most of their kin, however, the Birchfeather migrated southward before settling in the Carthian Hills. Gender roles Birchfeather society is matriarchal. Government Unlike most Elves, the Birchfeather organize their society along firm hierarchical traditions. Their society is among the most rigidly defined in the world. They are ruled my a matriarchal monarchy, the head of which is known as the Divine or the Queen. The Divine can be succeeded by their first daughter or any other female member of the House Royal. Succession is subject to approval by the majority of House Noble. Individual communities are typically run by members of esteemed nobility, some of whom can trace their ancestry all the way back to the Era of Creation. There is a difference between Birchfeather nobility and human nobility. Whereas a human lord typically accumulates influence through the ownership of land or command of soldiers, a Birchfeather noble commands authority through the prestige of their family name or the magical power they hold at their behest. Such noble families often demonstrate their power through the grandeur of their home. Such homes often showcase large libraries and are furnished with dark wood. Warfare When arming themselves for battle, the Birchfeather don shimmering suits of plate or chain mail, protecting the head with winged helmets. Their weapons, created by master Elven craftsmen, shine brightly under any light. Mounted warriors ride Griffins or Hippogriffs into battle, swooping down upon their enemies with dreadful perfection. Languages Most Birchfeather Elves are fluent in Elven, Carthian, and at least one other language. However, some Birchfeather Elves object to speaking any language other than Elven. When speaking, they do not roll their "r"s and in some cases don't pronounce them after vowels at all, instead drawing out the vowel sounds. The "oo" and "arh" sounds are pronounced more like "ew" and "ah". They enunciate heavy consonant words. Additionally, they sometimes drop the "t" sound in the middle of words, leaving a short pause or "hiccup" in its place. However, most words are pronounced precisely as they are spelled. All self-respecting Birchfeather Elves are capable of reading and writing. Naming The Birchfeather bastard surname is Hill. Popular male names: Geoffrey, Caspian, Cecil, Heath, Lorcan, Nathaniel, Alistair, Lysander, Quinten, Giles Popular female names: Lucianna, Isobel, Verity, Phillipa, Cosmina, Eugenie, Evangeline, Calliope, Felicity Common surnames: Whitehall, Westwood, Sutcliffe, Ravenswood, Rothschild, Millington, Bainbridge, Bennet Technology and magic The Birchfeather have a deep respect for magic, and often concentrate their studies on its nature and use. Most, if not all, Birchfeather Elves have a mastery of at least the basics of magic. They have an advantage in magical theory over other races, even other Elves. The Birchfeather have a greater wealth of lore than any other, as they have accumulated their collection of scrolls and tomes for centuries. Their entire existence is based on developing and discovering new knowledge, and they therefore spend less time on the pleasurable pursuits that occupy the other Elves' lives. Their line breeds more mages and mage combinations than nearly all other races, only outdone by the Riversong. Even so, the knowledge of Birchfeather mages is without peer. Mages of greater power from the Riversong clan speak of the knowledge of the Birchfeather with no small measure of fascination. With proper training, Birchfeather mages might be capable of warding entire cities or changing the landscape of small regions overnight, although such power is often used hesitantly and with restraint. As much out of an urge to prevent magical disasters as out of possessive arrogance, the Birchfeather are hesitant to use their abilities outside of their domains. They disguise the entrances to their cities with powerful magic. Art The Birchfeather qualities of patience and haughtiness often both demonstrate themselves in their art. Birchfeather architecture, while undeniably beautiful in most cases, is often flashier than what other Elves commonly build, a quality in part due to the fact that the Birchfeather accept nothing short of perfection, working tirelessly in their art to constantly raise the aesthetic bar. Birchfeather art, poetry, music — all of these demonstrate a regal attitude that are closely associated with Birchfeather tastes. To a Birchfeather Elf, the grander a piece the better, with heroic ballads or tragic epics the preferred form of literature amongst the subrace. Birchfeather Elves love and enjoy learning, perhaps even to a point that others might find surprising. Nearly all Birchfeather Elves have access to a private store of knowledge and no self-respecting Birchfeather Elf lacks the capacity to read or write. Like all Elves, the Birchfeathers' crafters have had centuries to perfect their art. Since the Birchfeather Elves have a much fiercer dedication to perfection than other Elves, their products are finer than any others in the world. Only some Dwarves can rival the expertise shown by the Birchfeather, but even they cannot rival the sheer beauty of Elven manufacture. They are particularly devoted to the creation of tomes and scrolls. Bards are particularly common in Birchfeather culture, though they are a rare sort given more to solemn songs of the ancients rather than joyous ballads. Cuisine The Birchfeather partake in two meals a day; one in the early morning to noon and one in the late afternoon or later at night. The wealthier members of nobility also enjoy a midday meal. Breakfast usually consists of just a tea or chocolate, both beloved by the Birchfeather masses. Like their Elven brethren, the Birchfeather prefer fish and lighter meats, and lean toward vegetarianism. Even so, they delight in blood sausages and tripe. They are also known to consume a large amount of sugar. The working class lives on plain foods, such as bread, butter, potatoes, and bacon. Butcher's meat is considered a luxury. Customs Duty is the watchword of each Birchfeather Elf; duty to her family, duty to her house, duty to the Divine, and to the Shield of the Divine. Gifted with keen minds, the Birchfeather Elves are always keen to learn something new. They value wit, learning and wisdom and are very hardworking and highly motivated. They are very competitive in intelligence, and will often backstab each other to learn more knowledge. They often claim any intelligent person as one of their own, though such claims are often unfounded. The Birchfeather Elves tend to be seen as a dour and serious lot. They rarely express emotion to others or in public situations. They believe themselves to be the chosen defenders of Elven culture and tradition, and take this task very seriously. Therefore, they have developed a society with strict codes of behavior and honor. These practices may appear harsh, cruel, and arbitrary to outsiders, but are felt necessary by the Birchfeather Elves, to ensure the survival of the Elven way of life. Supercilious and condescending, Birchfeather Elves are full of their own importance. They think nothing of speaking their minds, provided that this remains within the bounds of Elven decorum. Birchfeather Elves often have the most extensive libraries of anyone in the world. Any Birchfeather community of over fifty years will have a communal library rivaling those of any major city or Mage. Such libraries are open to all who wish to better themselves and increase their knowledge. Since the Birchfeather Elves value the constant expansion of their stores of books, many spend their lives in research (either magical or scientific), writing learned treatises. Because they spend so much time on research, the Birchfeather often have little time to spare for physical labor, although this does not preclude craftsmanship. In order to maintain their cities, they rely upon a mixture of servants. Patient and deliberate in most of what they do, the Birchfeather Elves demonstrate an orderly nature uncommon to most Elves, preferring to master a skill before applying it rather than learning as they go. Rushing is out of the nature of Birchfeather Elves, who, while less versatile than other races, have a mastery of whatever they apply themselves to. Of all Elves, the Birchfeather rely the most on their intelligence. While other Elves are by no means stupid, the Birchfeather trust less in physical prowess than they do the mind. Unlike other Elves, few Birchfeather Elves enjoy keeping pets, though they retain a fondness of nature itself. The Birchfeather are rarely disturbed by wild animals, more often welcoming them should they pass within a city's limits. Those who keep personal pets usually use them as mounts, though often exotic ones such as pegasi or giant eagles. Interracial relationships The Birchfeather disdain contact with most others, with the notable exception of other Elves. They as a race believe that they are the chosen people of the Goddess herself, selected to protect the traditions and culture of the Elves. In spite of this, most Birchfeather Elves do feel an affection for their Elven brethren, although in a way that often seems patronizing. The Birchfeather generally see other Elves as immature and irresponsible children who, although amusing, need to be constantly reminded of their duties to the greater Elven family. They feel that the other Elven clans are flighty, chaotic, and irreverent, and often strive to return them to the "proper path" with stern lectures and motherly advice. The Birchfeather are on good terms with the Healleaf Elves, whose reverence for nature is admired by the Birchfeather. They are also on good terms with the Stoneheart, as they value their technological advances. The Birchfeather are most fond of the Healleaf, though the sparse settlement of both peoples means that direct contact is a rare thing. The Birchfeather are less amiable towards the Warthorn and Pixiefoot, whom they feel were in need of "civilizing." Of all the Elves, however, the Birchfeather view the Riversong the most positively, seeing them as their equals and partners in spreading Elven culture across Cartham. Birchfeather opinions on races outside of the Elves are far more strained. Birchfeather Elves can be incredibly prejudiced, to the point of refusing to aid a dying human if it mildly inconveniences them. Some Birchfeather Elves object to speaking in any language other than Elven or even to speaking with members of other races at all. These prejudices are partially rooted in past wrongs done by humans and dwarves unto Birchfeather Elves, though in truth they often only serve to heighten present tensions. Though not rabid in their dislike of other races, they fear the consequences of the repeal of the Interracial Marriage Ban and its effects on the purity of the Elven race. Of all the races in the world, however, the one that the Birchfeather hold the most open hatred for are the Ambersight Elves. Birchfeather Elves, like many Elves, view the Ambersight as a blasphemy incarnate and at one point made a policy of killing any Ambersight they met on sight. Interestingly enough, most Elves do not readily befriend Birchfeather Elves, for they see the Birchfeather as far too serious and arrogant. Indeed, some Elves think the Birchfeather clan is far closer to the word "Human" than "Elf". They think the Birchfeather have lost the Elven joy of life, for the Birchfeather prefer to spend their time with books rather than revel in the outdoors and the goodness of life. Instead of exploring the boundaries of life, they are learning to be serious. The Birchfeather are known as the "Hoarders of Knowledge", and are generally perceived as the "good" Elven clan. However, other races have noted their pride and consider them to be pretentious, even if they are generally good people. The Birchfeather Elves view themselves as the protectors of good in the world, but they will stir from their mountains and meadows to protect the "lesser" races only when they are threatened by great evil. The Birchfeather do not like to travel outside of their homeland, but will do so if the matter is urgent. Such need often takes the form of special missions performed for the Divine or for the house. They never hire themselves out as mercenaries, considering the act of fighting another's battles to be dishonorable. While at first they can seem aloof and arrogant, a glimmer of true self can be learned with a little effort. Birchfeather Elves know the value of friendship and alliance with the other good races of the world. However, they are not always easily befriended. Many Birchfeather Elves are cautious about trusting the shorter-lived races. Thus, although the Birchfeather Elves serve the cause of good, one can never be sure what the reception from them will be. Physical appearance Most Birchfeather Elves have bright blue eyes. Their hair is almost always naturally colored, and usually brown or red. Many Birchfeather Elves prefer clothing that is at once beautiful and understated, with subdued colors like blue or green favored over bolder hues. Most Birchfeather Elves decorate themselves with gold or mithral embroidery in subtle patterns woven into the design of their clothes and which add to the beauty of the clothing without seeming flashy or showy. Similarly, most Birchfeather jewelry is simple in appearance, but in fact exquisitely complex both in construction and design. Notables Leadership * Queen Sorisana (Year 17-342) * Queen Nylathria (342-529) * Queen Delsanra (529-718) * Queen Seldanna (718-956) * Thasitalia Swinton (956-present) Noble houses * Birchfeather * Swinton * Montgomery * Buxton * Sedgewick * Worthington * Rutherford * Fitzroy * Alder * Templeton Factions and allies Known Birchfeather Elves Main page: Known Birchfeather Elves * Kyvi Mightymage * Sadon Montgomery * Coti Fairbuck * Sky Nallrina * Percival Swinton * Thasitalia Swinton * Merellien Swinton * Chastity Balz Category:Birchfeather Elves Category:Elves Category:Ethnic groups